jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Smocza mistrzyni/smocze życie na Berk cz. 2
Gdy pył opadł ich oczom ukazała się bestia-To Wandersmok ! uciekać ! -Wszyscy się rozlecieli do domów tylko Melody została przy arenie i jako jedyna na wyspie bez smoka nie mogła uciec - O jeny ! to on, ten smok o którym kiedyś Czkawka mi opowiadał. Ale moment... on go zamroził. O nie! musiał się wytopić- Smok majestatycznie wylądował obok dziewczyny i o dziwo nie strzelił w nią piorunem on chciał się zaprzyjaźnić z dziewczyną i nie przejawiał wobec niej agresji-Cześć smoku...Miły smoczek-Smok patrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem-Zaraz, zaraz co robił Czkawka gdy poznawał nowego smoka? już wiem!-Melody zaczęła powoli podchodzić do smoka i połorzyła mu rękę na nosie.Smok ,,zamruczał" i podejrzenia dziewczyny okazały się błędne, bo mimo iż smok jest naelektryzowany prąd jej nie poraził,lecz nagle dało się słyszeć wołanie Czkawki -Melody...Melody gdzie jesteś?-Przypomniał on sobie bowiem o siostrze, którą zostawił na pastwę bestii-Nie podlatuj spróbuję go oswoić on mnie chyba lubi- Czkawka odkrzyknął- Dobrze ufam ci, ale przez pół wieku nikomu nie udało się oswoić Wandersmoka dasz sobie radę ?- Melody spokojnym głosem żeby nie przepłoszyć smoka -No raczej dam w końcu jestem twoją siostrą -Po spędzeniu jakiejś godziny sam na sam ze smokiem Melody zdobyła się na odwagę by wsiąść na nowego kolegę.Udało jej się, dokonała tego Wandersmok był jej.Wreście miała swojego smoka- Dobra teraz jakie ci tu nadać imię?- Melody chwilę się zastanowiła -hmm... Błysk? -Smok pokręcił głową -To może Piorun, w końcu ty strzelasz piorunami -Smok uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny -Dobra teraz lecimy do Czkawki. Melody gdy smok wzbijał się w powietrze troche się bała lecz gdy smok oderwał łapy od ziemi czuła się wspaniale, a gdy podleciała do Czkawki był w niezłym szoku -Łał, jak ty to zrobiłaś mi się nie udało oswoić tego smoka pięć lat temu -Melody odpowiedziała tryiumfalnie -Może twoja siostra jest o wiele lepszą trenerką smoków -Czkawka dodał -O! co to, to nie może sprawdzimy nasze umiejętności ? -Melody odpowiedziała z pośpiechem -Tylko nic z owcami ! bo Piorun je zje -Czkawka się zdziwił -Piorun ? -Melody posmutniała -Co ? nie podoba ci się ? -Czkawka odrazu zaprzeczył -Nie no podoba mi sie tylko bardzo szybko nadałaś mu imię - Wymiana zdań trwała dłuższą chwilkę, aż w końcu przyszedł czas by zjeść kolację -Dobra Piorun lądujemy zrobimy niespodziankę mojej mamie -Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła, wylądowała za domem i poprosiła smoka by poczekał ten się uśmiechnął i przytakną -Wróciliśmy mamo nie uwierzysz co się stało ! -Po tym jak Melody wpadła do domu jak burza Valka mogła się wiele spodziewać ale to co ona wypaliła było bardzo tródne do odgadnięcia -Mam swojego smoka to Wandersmok który zostałl zaprożony przez Czkawkę pięć lat temu on się wytopił i... -Melody brakowało juz tchu -On nas zaatakował podczas smoczych testów siatek Pyskacza musiał wyczuć owce, wszyscy uciekli a ja zostałam sama... -Valka sie zdenerwowała -Co !!! Zostawiłeś siostrę na pastwę dzikiego smoka -Czkawka się wystraszył -Emm... No nie tylko myślałem że wsiadła ze mną na Szczerbatka potem się zorientowałem, że jej nie ma -Melody chciała jak najszybciej dokończyć przerwaną jej opowieść -Smok do mnie podleciał i jakby zaczęłam go rozumieć i potem go oswoiłam i teraz jest mój i ma na imie Piorun. Poczekaj -Dziewczyna wybiegła z domu i przyprowadziła smoka -Ładny okaz i chyba jedyny tak jak Nocna Furia, juz od 25 lat nie widziałam żadnego -Melody ucieszyła się jeszcze bardziej -Czyli mam legendarnego smoka tak jak mój brat Jupi. -Siostra Czkawki zaczęła skakać po całej jadalni jak kangur dopóki nie potknęła się o topór Stoika na szczęście Piorun ją złapał -Uspokój się juz idź nakarm swojego nowego przyjaciela i przyjdź zjedz kolację -Valce udało sie uspokoić córkę. Melody zjadła kolację i odprowadziła smoka do smoczej stajni -Tylko masz być grzeczny ja przyjdę do ciebie z samego rana -Melody poszła do swojego pokoju, który dzieliła z Czkawką do czasu jak sie ożeni z dziewczyną i wyprowadzi do własnego domu -Kiedy wreście się wyprowadzisz ? -Czkawkę to trochę zaskoczyło -Nie wiem może niedługo -Nagle Czkawce wpadło do głowy pytanie -A właśnie miałaś mi powiedzieć kto ci się podoba -Melody została zapędzona w róg postanowiła że powie bratu -Dobrze podoba mi się ... -Nagle dało się słyszeć odgłos grzmotu gdzies w stajniach. mam nadzieję że wam się podobało z góry przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne :D za tydzień kolejna część Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach